Suppose A Demon Can Love?
by Pitpit
Summary: Gaara x OC You . He doesn't show for a few chapters, so it's a little boring at first. But it gets better! I'm not really good at summaries. Please read!
1. Leaving the House

**Okay, so I hope you enjoy this. Sorry if it sucks, it was the first fanfic I ever wrote. I actually had to go back over it and take out some parts that made no sense. I have up to chapter four already done, I think, but overall I have about eleven.**

**Please review. Sorry, but Gaara doesn't show up for a few chapters. It's like that for all my stories... I just can't put the main character in first-thing! It's not my style. Hope you understand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto-related.**

* * *

"uuuhhhhhh…" you groan. You were having a wondrous dream about a huge, wolf demon running through a forest onto some water. You could tell it was distressed, as if it was looking for something, and running from a mysterious wrong from which it could never get away… … But you sat up and shook your head, clearing it from your mind, your long, blue hair covering your gold eyes. You wear your hair short in the back, and long in the front. You took a minute to notice your surroundings. You were in a room that had tan-colored walls, a oak-wood flooring, a big window on the side facing a city that looks like it would be a thief's playground at night, a desk in front of the window, and a dresser. An old woman soon came in.

"Oh, good! You're up! You must be hungry, no? Come, come, child, before you starve to death." she says.

"uuuhhhh…." was all you replied, still out of it from sleeping.

"Come now, child! It's a beautiful day! The sun is shining, the birds are singing… The bed is no place for a young woman this time of day!" and with that, she left.

You look at the window and sigh. _This is going to be a long day, I just know it_.

_**You bet!**_

_Aack! Who are you?_

_**I'm your conscious!**_

_And why are you here?_

_**I've always been here!**_

… _Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you this early in the morning._

**_Fine..._**

_Okay, I guess its time to get up…_ You get out from under the covers of the feather bed and swing your legs out over the side of the bed. You take your time as you go to the dresser, which has a mirror on it, and look in it. You are wearing a long black T-shirt that has a red dragon printed all over it. You open your dresser and ponder over what you should wear.

_What should I wear today?_

_**Hey, I can help you with that.**_

_What do you want?_

_**To help you pick out an outfit.**_

_I don't need you're help. If I wanted help, I would've asked for it._

_**But you practically asked for it!**_

_Shut up and leave me alone._

_**Fine.**_

You finally decide to wear a tiny black tank top with black short shorts that have a red belt on it, and black sandals that have a red belt-looking thing on it. You put some tape on your left thigh (Oh, did I mention you're left handed?) and on both of your arms, from near your elbow to near you're hand on both arms, and put a black choker on your neck. Looking in the mirror, you notice that you missed an important piece of your outfit: two gold metal rings that you put on your arms (near your shoulder) on each side, and two metal hair holder things ( I don't know what they are). You nod your head in approval and walk out the door to the kitchen where the old woman was setting breakfast out.

"Oh, so your going to wear that, are you?" said the old woman.

"What about it?" you reply, yawning.

"It's very revealing for a girl your age. You shouldn't wear it."

"Shouldn't I?"

"Girl, don't answer a question with a question. It's just plain rude. Now hurry up and eat."

When you finished eating, the Old Woman (that's what you call her) wanted you to do the dishes. The strong smell of… uh… pancakes intoxicated you every morning. _Mmm… I love pancakes!_

_**Me too!**_

_WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE?!_

**_...Fine..._**

When the dishes were done, you proceeded to put on your kunai pouch. The Old Woman was looking at you disdainfully.

"What is it, Old Woman?" you ask.

"Why is it that pretty girls such as you want become a ninja? A young woman like you should find a nice man, and settle down with a family, not go around on missions trying to get killed!" she exclaimed.

"Well, then I guess I don't want a nice man and a family." You say while you head out the door. You heard the old woman sigh as you left.

* * *


	2. Flashback of a Memory

**Okay, so I hope you enjoy it. Sorry again if it's boring...**

* * *

"Well, then I guess I don't want a nice man and a family." You say while you head out the door. You heard the old woman sigh as you left.

Personally, you hadn't given any thought of the fact that you were thirteen and hadn't even been near a man, or anyone, for that matter. The Old Woman had kept you in the house most of your life and the only times where she would let you out was when you were trying to become a ninja, but only as long as you were kept well hidden and out of sight.

That's how you got to become a skilled kunoichi. Several of them had walked into the village, training some of their new members. Why they stopped in your village, Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mist, no one knew, but could only guess. You jump into a nearby tree outside the little apartment that you and the Old Woman lived in, and recline on one of the top branches. Your eyes close at the start of a flashback…

* * *

**FLASHBACK (Third Person POV)**

* * *

_A little girl about the age of seven was trying not to be seen or heard. She was running through the village of Kirigakure, when she spied a group of men who all wore huge weapons on their backs. One of them stopped walking and turned to his group (the girl assumed he was the leader). He had bandages covering the lower part of his face, and he sort of slouched. He started to walk in the direction of the girl, but then stops suddenly to ask:_

"_Girl, I know you're there, spying on us. Come out, come out, little mouse…"_

_The girl gasped and shrunk even further down into the bush, trying to edge her way out as a hand comes and pulls her out roughly by the throat._

"_Heh… What a pathetic little weakling you are. Why they let someone as scrawny as you survive, I do not care to guess. But I can put you, little mouse, out of your misery…"_

_The girl squealed as she was thrown to the ground, in the middle of the men who wore such large weapons on their backs. They formed a half-circle around her, and looked at her like she was trash. Her attacker walked slowly towards her, and then stopped at the beginning of the half-circle. The girl tried to crawl away on her back as the man took off his large weapon, a sword with a half-circle on the side near the hilt, and a cut-out circle near the tip._

"_What's the matter, little mouse? Don't you want to play?" he walked ever so closer to the frightened child._

"_N-no! S-stay… S-stay a-away f-from m-m-m-me!" she squealed as she tried to get to her feet, only to be knocked down by a blue, shark-like man with a bandaged sword on his back._

"_Hey, Zabuza, I'll give you twenty thousand ryuu if you get as little blood as possible in this little _

_circle." He says menacingly, grinning evilly that showed rows of pointed teeth._

"_Now's not the time for bets, Kisame." And he walked closer to the girl, who was on her back, propped up on her elbows._

"_N-no! P-please… D-don't h-h-hurt me!" she cringed as the sword was now pointed at her neck._

"_And why shouldn't I, little mouse? You are of no importance… you do not have someone to protect… why should I spare your life?" He looked down on the girls' pathetic little figure._

"_B-Because… I-I… A-am a w-weapon o-of… K-Kiri-Kirigakure… m-my… v-village…"_

_The man who was known as Zabuza chuckled to himself as he and his gang of overly-large sword bearers walked off and left her there, frightened and cold. _

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

You sit up, breathing heavily, and your hand was clutching your lower back where your tattoo was burning. You had had it since you were a baby, supposedly it was a curse mark your parents put on you. They had not, however, succeeded in fully cursing it, so sometimes it was a blessing, other times a curse, and most of the time, it was just there.

Your presence in the town was not acknowledged, and if it was, there would be glares of hatred and on some of the mother's faces, they were scared silly. You sighed and moved on, thinking about why the Mizukage wouldn't give you a hitai-ate like the other shinobi and kunoichi. You couldn't take it anymore, so you punch a nearby tree, making a big indent in it.

_Why is it always me? Why am I the only one…who can't be like the others…?_

_**Oh, come now…it's not that bad, is it? I mean, you did live when threatened by the Demon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza!**_

_That was a fluke! He probably thought I wasn't worth killing…_

_**He didn't kill you because he was **__**impressed**__** that you said that you were a 'weapon of Kirigakure'!**_

_I guess you _could_ be right…_

You decide to leave the Village Hidden in the Mist because you could no longer take the glares the villagers were sending you. You couldn't even tell the Old Woman good-bye, it would just tear you and her apart, even though you both do not show it. With one last look into the village, you leave, only taking your kunai pouch and the clothes on your back. _This is not what I expected to happen… I am now homeless… maybe I can head over to Konoha… _You walk past the village's gates and into the dense forest.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. An Old Friend

**Okay, hope you enjoy. Please review. Again, this was the first fanfic I ever wrote, so... It may be terrible. The later chapters (past eleven) will be much better, I promise.**

* * *

With one last look into the village, you leave, only taking your kunai pouch and the clothes on your back. _This is not what I expected to happen…I am now homeless…maybe I can head over to Konoha…_ You walk past the village's gates and into the dense forest.

You had been walking through the forest's dense trees and found yourself at a lake. _Hm… what is that blurry figure over there? Even with putting chakra in my senses, I can't seem to make out those figures over there…_ You quickly wash your face, and make your way over to the blurry figures.

It turned out to be three kids and their Sensei, along with an older guy the same age as the Sensei, and a kid about a year older than the three kids. You hid yourself and moved closer towards them, to where you were only a few feet away, and you quickly hide your chakra.

"Sakura, I need you to watch Tazuna while I take out this guy." said their Sensei.

"Hai, Kakashi-Sensei! Stay close to me," said 'Sakura' to Tazuna (Tazuna is the bridge builder.).

Two of the remaining kids with 'Kakashi' went after the other kid. You couldn't see what they looked like, since all you could do was hear them.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" exclaimed Sakura.

You moved out of the thick foliage that you had been hiding in and moved as close as you could without being noticed. Taking the chance that they wouldn't notice you there, you moved out into the open and just watched them.

The other kid, who was called Haku, created ice-mirrors and surrounded Sasuke. Naruto had just come into the ice-mirror trap. _How stupid could you be? _You looked into the direction of Kakashi. He was fighting Zabuza, the one who had previously spared your life some years ago, and was now copying his every move. _Wait, I've heard of him! The Copy Ninja Kakashi, that was his name._

You had apparently zoned out, because now Kakashi was holding onto his right hand with his left hand, summoning some sort of lightning. It sounded like a thousand birds chirping. _Wait…that's not birds….is that…chakra?! How can that be?_ Kakashi lunged at Zabuza, who was now standing still, being held into place by Kakashi's nin-dogs, with his chakra-filled hand.

Zabuza had not flinched when Kakashi's hand went towards him, but was caught off guard by Haku jumping in front of Zabuza. Kakashi instead went through Haku, killing him. He said a few words to Zabuza, and then died.

You walked away to take a bath in the lake, seeing that they were quite busy with handling

Zabuza. Sakura was still keeping watch over Tanzuna, and Sasuke was laying on the ground, dead, with Naruto standing still over him.

You did a mental sigh, then stripped off your clothes and went into the water. _Ahhh…now that feels good…It's nice to have a bath._ You couldn't help but think though, that instead of watching from the sidelines that you should have jumped into the battle and stopped Zabuza. After all, he was an S-class missing shinobi from YOUR village. He spared your life when you were at your weakest. Maybe if you had brought him in…

_**You know that the Mizukage will not acknowledge you. Why do you think he sent you away?**_

_But I didn't even do missions for him; why would he send me away?_

_**He didn't LITERALLY send you away. He made sent you away by 1) not giving you the hitai-ate that you rightfully deserve, 2) making the whole village hate you by not accepting you, 3)he uh…uh…**_

_Okay, I get it. He sent me away not physically, but mentally._

_**Maybe you should get out now. You're all pruney and it's not very attractive.**_

_Aw, thanks! You're such a big help! _you think sarcastically to your inner-self.

_**I know. I try.**_

You get out and dry yourself off. You then put your clothes on and put your light blue hair into its rightful place. You then walked back to where you left Kakashi and his little students. _Looks like they killed Zabuza…_

When they started to walk away, you decided to follow them at a safe distance. You caught a glimpse of their hitai-ate and saw that they were from Konoha. _Great! Now here's my ticket into the village! Oh, yeah!_

Jumping from tree to tree, you saw that the one that they called 'Naruto' was a blond kid with blue eyes wearing an orange jumpsuit. The girl called Sakura had green eyes and pink hair wearing and sleeveless red dress with a slit on both sides with blue shorts. The boy called Sasuke had black hair, black eyes, and wearing a blue shirt with white shorts.

"Whoever is there in the trees had better come out. I can tell that you've been following us since we left Kirigakure." said Kakashi.

* * *

**Please review.**


	4. A Past Revealed

**Okay, so chapter four. Sorry if it sucks alot... I'm trying to make it better.I just have to rewrite the other chapters I have already written for this story! I have like eleven.**

* * *

"Whoever is there in the trees had better come out. I can tell that you've been following us since we left the Hidden Village of Mist." said Kakashi.

You had been watching them from the treetops and when Kakashi had found out that you were watching them, you decided to come out. With amazing fox-like nimbleness, you do a triple back flip and a 360 degree turn to land right in front of Kakashi, only to do a double back flip to get away from him.

"So, you finally managed to know I was hiding from you. Normally when people know I'm following them, they get so scared that they wet their pants." you say in a cheery, bubbly voice, tilting your head to one side with a smile.

"Who are you?! And why the hell were you following us?!" said Naruto, pointing at you.

"You know, it's not polite to point and stare," you say coldly, giving him a very icy glare. "Anyway, I am Heiji Liu, and no-one," you say, turning your head to Naruto, "not even a loud-mouth brat such as you, can do anything to change me."

"Don't talk to Naruto like that!" says Sakura. "He didn't do anything to you!"

"I can talk to him any way I want to talk to him."

"What brings you here, Liu? Some of us have been looking for you." asks Kakashi thoughtfully.

"NANI?! YOU KNOW HER, KAKASHI-SENSEI?!!" yelled Naruto, pointing at you and looking back and forth from his sensei and you.

Ignoring Naruto completely, you answer, "Looking for me? Are you kidding me? I've been in Kirigakure for years, and no one has rescued me from all those looks, or my pain!"

Kakashi sweat dropped before saying "I can understand where you're coming from, Liu…"

"TO HELL YOU DON'T!! You… you… don't ever say you understand… NO ONE UNDERSTANDS!!"

You reach into your kunai pouch and grab a kunai. You start to rush at Kakashi, running full speed towards him, not expecting him to move at the last second, grab your arm, and twisting it behind you. His free right hand has a kunai to the back of your neck.

"Looks like you've lost, Liu."

You turn to him and grin evilly. "Oh, really? To me, it looks as if _you've_ lost, Kakashi-_sensei_…" and you disappear in a **POOF!** of smoke.

"A shadow clone? Now where is the real Liu…" he says as he looks around.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know that girl?" asks Sakura from behind Sasuke, who she had jumped behind, scared that you might come and attack her, thinking that Sasuke really loved her and would protect her at all costs.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei, who was she?" asks Naruto.

"I happened to come across her when she was younger back when I was in ANBU. I taught her a few jutsu, but it appears as if she has improved quite a lot. She is about the same age as you three, around thirteen years of age." says Kakashi slowly.

"So, you're saying that you taught her, Kakashi-sensei?" asks Sakura quizzically.

"Yes. I only taught her the basics, but she seemed to learn them with great ease, so she quickly became bored with the training."

Sakura seemed to ponder this. "So… if she became bored, then what happened? Did you teach her more powerful jutsu?"

"Considering how bored she was at the time, I taught her the ones that she would have the most trouble with, for example, my summoning technique, the Kuchiyose no Jutsu, which involves summoning a pack of Ninken, or ninja dogs, to help her."

He looked around, and walked forward a few paces. He turned around to his students. "Well, we should get going. Liu may be long gone by now. Or, I could be wrong," He started walking and then said, "Because she is a tricky one."

Naruto's and Sakura's faces were wide-eyed as Sasuke's face was indifferent . Naruto then turned to Sakura and asked, "You think she is as strong as Kakashi says she is?"

Sakura just hit him on the head. "YOU BAKA! Didn't you just HEAR what Kakashi-Sensei said? He said that he taught her his summoning jutsu! Which is powerful in its own right!"

"That's right, Sakura, but she doesn't have a hitai-ate. So she isn't considered a kunoichi unless she has one."

"But Kakashi-sensei, why didn't the… Mizukage give her one? All shinobi are required to have one."

"The Mizukage… does not recognize her existence. None of the village does." He answers her, looking out into the trees.

* * *

**Please review.**


	5. Of Pigtails and Makeup

**Okay, so Gaara finally appears! Please review!**

* * *

You laughed at how you made the genins and Kakashi think that you had come back.

_How stupid of them. Not even noticing a Shadow Clone from a real person…_ You had secretly been watching them the whole time, but got bored and ran off into the direction of Konoha.

_**You know, you're going to have to wait for them to go in, for at least a day or two.**_

_Now, you haven't caught on? I'm going to get there like a day early so that I can talk with the Hokage about becoming a Jounin. After all, he knows a lot about me. More than I want him to know._

_**Oh! I get it know! You are going to ask the Hokage if you can become a ninja, and possibly he'll put you with Kakashi, aren't you?**_

_Exactly._

An hour later, you sense the scent of a demon. _How can a demon come here? He certainly smells powerful…_ You come across him in a clearing. He had red hair with a red Kanji symbol that says 'Love'. He was with two other people, a girl with blond hair tied up in four pigtails, and a guy with kabuki paint on his face wearing an all black suit with a hood that made him look like he had cat ears.

You hide from them, hiding all traces of your existence. The trio looked as if they were looking for something.

"Temari, Kankuro, we're being watched. Be on your guard."

You were amazed at how quickly Red Hair noticed you were here. _The powers of a demon never cease to amaze me._ Temari and Kankuro got on their guard, Temari getting her fan off her back, and Kankuro holding his puppet in his hands.

"Come out," was all that Red Hair said, looking in your direction.

You sigh, and jump out in front of them, but this time you are real, and not one of your Shadow Clones.

"You called?" you say, looking straight at Gaara and barely paying attention to Temari and Kankuro, who were making their way around you, so that you could be caught in a triangle. "You have no need of doing that, Pigtails and Make-up boy. I pose no threat to you and your demon… yet."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME MAKE-UP BOY! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, IT'S KABUKI PAINT!!" yelled Kankuro.

"Pigtails? PIGTAILS?! I'm going to make you wish that you had never insulted me," growled Temari.

"So, Red," you say, ignoring Temari and Kankuro, "What is your name? You're the only one here that I can relate to."

"Subaku no Gaara." He continued to stare at you with his seafoam eyes.

"Pleasure. I take it you're going to Konohagakure, and you are from Sunagakure?"

"..." he didn't answer, just continued to stare.

"I guess I will see you there, then."

You jump away, leaving a flabbergasted (funny word, and it's real, too!) Temari and Kankuro.

"Gaara, why didn't you kill her like you killed the others?" asked Temari.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled a confused Kankuro, looking from the direction you had jumped to and where Gaara is. But Gaara just ignored him

You were long gone and waiting for Konoha to hurry up and open its gates for visitors and traveling merchants. As usual, two Konoha Jounins were standing guard. You walk over to them, and proceed to go in through the gate.

"Stop right there, kid." says one of the guards.

"State your name, rank, and your purpose here." said the other one.

"Who, me? I'm just a traveler who wants to move here. And I'm not a ninja."

"Then, may I ask, why is there a kunai pouch on your left leg?" says guard #1.

"For protection, silly-willy. You think I'd leave home without some weapons to protect myself?"

Guard #2 eyes you suspiciously. "What was your name again?"

"Oh, my name is… Kochaine Suzuki! (pronounced Ko-chai-nay)" you lie, your facing smiling.

"Go on in, Suzuki, and enjoy your stay in Konoha." says guard #1.

"I will, thanks!" you say happily. Guard #2 still eyed you suspiciously as you went

through the giant gates.

"I don't think she told the truth about her name," says guard #2.

"She's not a ninja, so I guess we'll have to keep an eye on 'Suzuki', don't you think?" replied guard #1 to guard #2.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." says guard #2 sarcastically.

Once inside the city, you let out an "Oh, wow! There are so many people here!" and walk to the biggest building there. _Oh please, let this be the Hokage's building…_ You push open the door to find…

* * *

**Don't you hate cliffhangers? I know I do! But you'll have to wait. Please review.**


	6. A Place To Live

**Okay, no Gaara in this chapter. I don't know when exactly he will show up, so I'll keep you posted. Please review.**

* * *

Once inside the city, you let out an "Oh, wow! There are so many people here!" and walk to the biggest building there. _Oh please, let this be the Hokage's building… _You push open the door to find…

Two more guards guarding a hallway. One was paler and had unruly blue spiky hair, with a bandage running across his nose, while his partner was slightly tanner and had smooth black hair that covered his right eye. Both wore the same uniform.

_**Oh, my Kami, they are so HOT!!**_

_Come on! I'm... We'reonly thirteen! What is it, huh? Never seen guys before?_

_**I have seen guys, but… Oh my Kami…**_

…_Okay…A little strange, my inner-self is…_

"Who are you, and what is your purpose in the Hokage's building?" says the one on the left, with the bandage running across his face.

"I am… I am…" you stutter, trying to figure out your name.

_**Psssttt…your name here is Kochaine Suzuki! Don't ruin it for us!**_

_Shut it, you!_

"My name is Kochaine Suzuki. And I am here so that the Hokage can give me a hitai-ate and so that I can become a part of this wondrous village," you say, smiling at them.

"Hello, Suzuki. And welcome to Konoha. You are here to get a hitai-ate, huh? Lets see if the Hokage is available… You do know that you have to pass the Genin written and practical test, right?" says the other one, whose hair covers his right eye.

"Written exam?" you groan. "I _hate_ written exams…"

Bandage chuckles. He then walks down the hallway and goes to the last door. He knocks on it, and a faint "Come in," is heard. He walks in, and closes the door behind him. He reappears a minute later, motioning for his partner to bring you to him.

"The Hokage will see you now. Izumo, can you show her in?" Bandage says, looking at his partner.

"Sure, Kotetsu," says Izumo. "Well, after you, Suzuki," he says, holding the door open for you.

You walk into a _huge_ room and see that for such a large room, barely anything is in it. There was a desk where a comfortable-looking chair behind it, facing the even larger window that looks over Konoha, a couple bookshelves, and a filing cabinet.

_Konoha sure looks beautiful during sunset..._

"Beautiful, isn't it?" says a voice from behind the chair.

"Yes, it is beautiful…" you say, still staring out the window. You were spacing out, the colors of the sunset were taking over you, and you felt as if you were floating. You then start to dream:

_Are you afraid of what you cannot hear?_

_Are you afraid of what you cannot see?_  
_I know someone that you should fear..._  
_And that someone..._

_Is monster me._

You woke up from your daze with a shriek, clutching your lower back. It was burning like there was no tomorrow.

"What is the matter, Liu?" says the Hokage curiously as you clutch your lower back.

"N-nothing, H-Hokage-Sama…" you realize what you did earlier and immediately went down to one knee. "Forgive me for my rudeness, Hokage-Sama."

"There's no need for you to bow to me, Liu. Please, stand, and take a seat."

You go to the chair opposite the Hokage's desk. It was comfortable, and it made your back feel a little better. There was a stack of papers on the desk, presumably full of missions, with the random Shinobi's name on it. The very first paper said:

Hatake Kakashi: Rank- Jounin  
Team- Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke

Team Rank- Genin

Along with that there were a couple of other notices and comments from their old teacher, Umino Iruka, who was a Chuunin.

"So I understand that you wish to become a part of this village? Kotetsu told me that you also wanted to become a Genin."

"Hai, Hokage-sama… I just want to feel as if I belong… Could I possibly be with Kakashi? He's the only one here I know…"

"That's not a bad idea. Kakashi!" The Hokage clapped his hands and a couple of seconds later Kakashi appeared, looking disgruntled.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama?"

"I need you to take Liu here to Iruka. She needs to take her Genin test."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama. But can it wait an hour? I have something to attend to right now…"

"Of course."

Kakashi left, and you were left in an uncomfortable silence. You then noticed something.

"Hokage-Sama? How did you know my real name? I didn't even tell you."

"Ahh, you see, Liu, I knew your father. He was like a son to me, since his father died unexpectedly. I called him Son and he called me Father, I guess you could say we couldn't get any closer."

"You knew father? So does that mean you are my grandfather?"

"Emotionally, yes. But I am not related to you in any way."

"So, can I call you my grandfather?"

"Of course."

You looked at him with the look of pure happiness on your face. You and he talked for a bit, and soon an hour had passed, then two hours. You couldn't stand waiting for Kakashi any longer and exclaim, trying to keep your cursing on the down-low, "Where the… frick is that... darned Kakashi?!"

"He is known for being exceptionally late, so don't fret, Liu."

You groan, and decide to pace around. "Hokage-sama? Where am I going to live?"

Hokage just smiled and clasped his hands. "I'll let you have today to make friends, and if you don't manage to get one today, I will give you a home, if you wish, but you would have to room with one of the chuunins here, if you don't mind."

Just then, Kakashi came in through the window.

"Why are you so LATE, Kakashi?!" you yell at him.

"Well, I was thinking of changing my image, so I went and bought a new mask that was slightly bluer. What do you think?" he says, a little too happily.

The Third looked amused. "It suits you." He changed tones abruptly. "How long will this last?"

"LIAR!!" you yell at Kakashi.

"Well, Liu, I think I found who you should be living with." You turned to look at the Hokage. He paused before saying slowly, "You are living with Kakashi, seeing that once you become a Shinobi, you will be on his squad."

"NANI?!!! I have to live with _him?_"

* * *

**Okay, so please review!**


	7. A Shinobi At Last!

**Okay, so I hope you enjoy this. Sorry if it may be a little boring...**

* * *

"NANI?!!! I have to live with _him?_"

Birds flew off in all directions all over Konoha, causing many citizens to look up into the sky in fear.

"What do you mean, I'm living with this… this… Perv?! I mean, you're the Hokage and everything, but _oh my Kami_! How can you _expect_ me to _live_ with him?"

"Calm down, Liu, you'll notice in due time. Kakashi, show her her new home, and then take her to the Academy where Iruka is waiting for her."

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Liu, come with me, we have quite a walk…" he says, walking out the door. When you left the Hokage's building he said, "Unless you want me to carry you there." Before registering what he said, Kakashi picked you up by your waist and carried you bridal style, making it to his home within two minutes. He set you down, and showed you inside his house.

_Why the _hell_ would he do that?_

_**Maybe he likes you.**_

_Hahahahaha… no. He's my _sensei_, you perv._

_**Oh, that's smart. You've just insulted yourself.**_

_Go away. I don't want to talk to you._

_**Fine.**_

"Kakashi why the _hell _did you pick me up?!"

"Well, here is my house…" he shows you every room, the living room, the kitchen, his room, and finally your room, which happened to be right across from his.

"Kakashi, where is the Academy?"

"Oh, yeah! C'mon!" He grabs your hand and literally drags you there.

Once at the academy, you saw a Chuunin with brown hair and a horizontal scar on his face. You figured he was Iruka, since he was the only teacher looking as if he was waiting for someone. He looked at Kakashi who was holding your hand, and to you, because you were panting heavily.

Iruka raised an eyebrow at this. "What did you do to this poor girl, Kakashi?"

Kakashi put his hand on the back of his head and said "Oh, just showing her around, that's all…"

"Right… Anyway, you must be…" he looks at a paper that he holds in his hand, "Heiji Liu?"

"Yes," you reply, still panting.

Iruka is looking at you with his mouth open, his jaw almost touching the floor. "Shirou's Liu?"

"Uhh… Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, its just… I thought his daughter died with him!"

"Blame the Mizukage. I'm sure _he_ knew _something_ about my father's _unfortunate_ death. Anyway, do I need to take the test to become a stupid Genin or not?"

Kakashi cough and you both looked at him. "I'm leaving now. When you're done, Liu, come home."

"I guess I have to."

**POOF!** Kakashi left, with Iruka still gaping at the fact that you were Shirou's daughter.

"Okay, so, follow me." Iruka leads you into the building, with little kids around the age of 8 to 10. The kids were looking at you, and it was freaking you out.

"Look! Teacher has a girlfriend!" says one random kid with a blue cape and goggles on his head.

"Quiet down, Konohamaru." He says, passing the kid and patting him on the head.

You sigh, and continue to follow Iruka around the building to his classroom. You walked in and it was deserted, possibly because the kids were on recess.

"Okay, take a seat, and you can begin with the written exam," he hands you a paper, "and then you can take the practical exam."

"A written exam?" you groan, "I hate written exams…"

Iruka laughed, and you sat down to begin you test. _This is too easy! Man, even Naruto can beat this!_ You chuckle to yourself, as you skim down the questions, each one no harder than the last, but they were worded so confusingly that you had to spend a minute on the last 40 questions.

You at last finished and you handed the paper in, all 6 pages of it. Iruka put them in a pile and continued, "Now, on to the practical exams. I need you to produce three clones."

"M'kay!" you say brightly. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" You say, performing the jutsu, which produced three flesh-and-blood copies of you. You all stood there, looking at him expectantly.

"Okay, do I pass?"

"Yes, you do. I wouldn't have expected less from Shirou's daughter." Iruka then lead you to a separate room, full of hitai-ates. He walks over to a table where all sort of colors and styles are. "Well, pick which one you like."

You walk over to the table and a black hitai-ate catches your eye. "I'll take this one," you say, picking it up and tying it around you neck. "Is there a mirror anywhere?" Iruka nods, and points to the far side of the wall, where a huge mirror is on it.

You walk to the mirror and look at yourself. A girl with sharp cat-like gold eye with blue hair that was cut short in the back, but was kept long in the front, was staring back at you. With your Konoha hitai-ate around your neck, you ensemble was complete.

"What are you going to do after this?"

"I plan on going home, teach Kakashi a few lessons about being late, and go training. I prefer to train alone, so please don't ask. I hate getting interrupted when I train." You say roughly. You break out into a run, heading straight into the training grounds, not bothering to go home and confront Kakashi. You suddenly bump into a hard substance to look up to find…

* * *

**Hahaha... the evil cliffys again! You'll just to wait until the next one! Please review!**


	8. Of Swings and Tears

**So Gaara appears in this one!� Yay! �Please review!**

* * *

You break out into a run, heading straight into the training grounds, not bothering to go home and confront Kakashi. You suddenly bump into a hard substance to look up to find… Kakashi. _Oh, great, now I have to deal with him…_

"Liu! I was looking for you…"

"Fuck off, Kakashi. I'm not in the mood," you say, and push past him, your blue hair covering your eyes. You run into the training grounds and find a boy with long brown hair training by three posts so you decide to go to the park. You walk over to the most secluded swing and sit on it. You lower your eyes and start to hum a tune, the tune of loneliness. Your eyes brim with tears as you sing your song…

"_You lie, silent there before me,  
Your tears, they mean nothing to me,  
The wind, howling at the window,  
The love you never gave, I give to you, _

Really don't deserve it,  
But now, there's nothing you can do,  
So sleep, in your only memory,  
Of me, my dearest mother, 

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, good-bye,  
It was always you that I despised,  
I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well,  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, good-bye, good-bye, good-bye, 

So insignificant,  
Sleeping dormant deep inside of me,  
Are you hiding away, lost,  
Under the sewers,  
Maybe flying high up in the clouds,  
Perhaps your happy without me, 

So many seeds have been sown in the field,  
And who could sprout up so blessedly if I had died,  
I would have never, been sad at all,  
You will not hear me say, I'm sorry,  
Where is the light,  
Wonder if its weeping somewhere, 

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, good-bye,  
It was always you that I despised,

_I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well,  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, good-bye, _

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, good-bye,  
It was always you that I despised,  
I don't feel enough for you to cry, oh well,  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, good-bye, good-bye, 

Good-bye, good-bye,  
Good-bye, good-bye…"

_Mom… why did you leave me alone? I can never love now… Who else can there be… who is… like me? _You continue to hum this song, the one your mother once sang to you, not sensing that someone was watching your every move…

* * *

**GAARA'S POV **

_She needs… someone… like her? What could she mean by that…_ You sigh and watch quietly as the blue-haired girl slowly moves herself by pushing her feet to move the swing, sort of like you used to do as a child. To you, she looked sad. Sad as in one who never lets out their emotions, but when they do, they flow out like a raging waterfall.

"Psst… Gaara…" came an all-too-familiar voice.

"What is it, Temari?" you growl, not liking the fact that she had interrupted you.

"Well, we have to get ready for the Chuunin exams. They are in one week, you know."

"Hn," was all that you said, your attention still focused on the blue-haired girl.

"Hey, Temari, why is Gaara focused on that girl…?" asked the ever stupid Kankuro.

"Hush, Kankuro! Do you want Gaara to kill you!" said Temari quietly but sternly, so that you could barely hear.

_Someone… like… her… _

**YOUR POV **

You eventually stopped humming because you were getting a little tired. Your head drooped a little, causing you to fall asleep for an hour. You woke up feeling a little refreshed, and so you walked over to a nearby lake and washed your face.

A thought occurred to you. _OH MY GOD! I FREAKING FORGOT TO TRAIN!_ and you dashed over to the training grounds. Luckily the brown-haired boy wasn't there, so you started using your strongest Taijutsu on the logs, easily breaking them with two hits on each.

_Man, and I just got started too! Okay, onto justu's because I got Taijutsu down packed!_ You went to the open meadow and started using your fire jutsu's first.

"Water Element: Water Wall Jutsu!" you say as you quickly did the hand signs for them. You did this until you were sure that it was as powerful as it could get, beginner-wise.

"Okay! Now let's try… Water Element: Water Wave Jutsu!" you say. You stopped again like you did with the Water Wall.

Not knowing that someone was watching you the whole time.

_Mmm… why hasn't anyone come out to train? Probably they saw me and decided to come back later, I bet._ You are pretty confident in your water Jutsu's so you decide to do one of your powerful ones.

"Water Element; Water Dragon Jutsu!" A huge wave of water in the shape of a dragon came out of the water and engulfed you, making a protective barrier of water there, but on each side, there was a water dragon there.

_**I sense someone watching you.**_

"Whose there? Show yourself! Water Element: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" you say, shooting water in the direction of the person your conscious sensed.

_**They fled…**_

_Grrr! Next time, they won't get away! Okay, I'm done with Jutsu training…Now I should practice…Genjustu! …But I suck at it! Aw man, now what am I going to do?_

_**Maybe if you actually **_**tried**_** on it, then maybe you could get somewhere.**_

_I didn't ask for your opinion._

_**You don't have you, since I **_**am**_** you.**_

_I don't care! How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone!_

_**If you are still dumb enough to even do that…  
**_

_And what is that supposed to mean!_

You started to have a very serious argument with yourself and your face was making involuntary 

twitches, making a very curious someone quite surprised…

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed it! �Please review!**


	9. Bushes and PMS

**Okay, so a little PMSing in this one.� Oh, I'm a big Sakura hater, so NO FLAMES about that.� I hate everything about her.� It's cool that she saved Kankuro and all in Shippuden, but that's about it.**

* * *

You started to have a very serious argument with yourself and your face was making involuntary twitches, making a very curious someone quite surprised… You finally come to your senses to see a shocked-looking Sasuke standing there. "What do you want, Sasuke?" you say, stretching.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Liu…" he replies.

"Shh! I'm hiding from Kakashi!" you say as you jump into a bush.

"… Fine… Liu." Sasuke looked at you seriously in the bush before asking, "Do you have a team that you can be on? I mean, if you don't, you could be on my team…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN '_YOUR TEAM_' SASUKE!" says a very loud, very annoying voice.

_Oh great… Naruto…_ Sure enough, there was Naruto, running towards you and your bush, followed closely by Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto skidded to a halt in front of your bush, pulled you out, and put his hands on his knees, panting.

"O-okay -**pant-** listen up, Sasuke -**pant-** you do not have your own -**pant, pant-** team!" panted Naruto.

"You're such a loser, Naruto." replied Sasuke coolly, which then started another big fight.

"Liu…" started Kakashi.

"Yeah?"

"Okay, Liu, you didn't come home last night… why didn't you?" Everyone looked at you curiously. Even Naruto and Sasuke stopped fighting to hear your answer.

You sweat dropped. "Uh… I saw a black cat on the road so I had to change my path."

Kakashi started to laugh. "Hey, that's my line!"

You shrug. "Well, guess you shouldn't have taught it to me. Hey, did the Third give me a team to be on yet?"

Kakashi shook his head and said, "No, but I think you would be a good influence on Team 7."

You look at Kakashi sternly. "Didn't give me a choice there, did you, buddy? But fine, whatever, I'll join your Team 7."

"YES!" Naruto and Sakura yell as they jump in the air in joy. You and Kakashi sweat dropped. The three of them (Naruto, Sasuke, Saskura) then walked off to a lake that was close by.

You look at your fingers and ask, "Hey, Kakashi, are you going to enter them in the Chuunin Exams? I heard that they were pretty tough this year."

Kakashi looks at you with a face before replying, "As a matter of fact, I have, and I was hoping that you could instruct them a little to work as a team…"

"So you can have more time reading your perverted books?"

"… No, no! I just want them to… oh, never mind. They can learn to fend for themselves. So, how have you been? We haven't actually had a chance to talk and all."

"Well, the usual. A little of this, a little of that. No biggie."

"Right… so did you want to participate in the Chuunin exams? I could leave you out of it, if you want."

"And be a lowly Genin for the rest of my life? I don't think so!" you say, looking at your fingernails. _Is there nothing going on that is REMOTELY interesting? I mean, look at Team 7! What a bunch of crazy bakas! _

**Before the week of the Exams **

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you sure we are ready to take these exams? I mean, we could take it next year." says Sakura. She looked extremely worried, and she was trying to work on her jutsus. It wasn't turning out very well.

You look at Kakashi, who was looking rather bored. He answers Sakura quite calmly, "Why, Sakura, you have nothing to be worried about… I'm sure that you can think your way out of any messes that you guys run into."

You, Kakashi, and Team 7 had been out all morning doing low-ranking missions. As usual, Naruto was complaining, and it started a big fight between him and Sasuke, and for some reasons, it involved pickles. You lost your temper and hit both of them, which caused them to fly into separate trees, which is why they now have a gargantuan bump on their heads.

That happening, Sakura asked why people were going on about the Chuunin exams, and Kakashi told them that he had already entered them. Sakura, as usual, was stupid enough to ask the question 'Are you sure we are ready to take these exams?'

You got really pissed at that question. "Sakura…" you say sweetly, "WHY DON'T YOU USE YOUR BRAIN THAT YOUR PARENTS GAVE YOU? I MEAN, _SHEESH_! IF KAKASHI DID NOT THINK THAT YOU WERE READY FOR THIS EXAM, THEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE SIGNED YOU UP FOR IT!" you got a big head with a chibi body and Sakura shrunk down to the size of an ant as you bit her head off.

"Gomenasai, Liu, but…" squeaked Sakura.

"Not… another… stupid… question!" you huff, and then you turn around to walk over to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks, turning to Kakashi.

"Yes, Sakura?" he replies.

"Why is…�Liu acting so… strange?"

"I don't even know the answer to that, Sakura…" he says, turning to looks at you. You were yelling at Naruto and Sasuke all well, and they were cowering like puppies who were being scolded.

You then huffed away to a nearby tree and jumped into one of the higher branches.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed it.� Hope it wasn't too boring.� I think maybe Gaara shows up in the next one, but I'm not sure.**


	10. Jutsus and PMS

**Okay, the song in here is "Help" by the Beatles.� One of my all-time favorite bands.� Please review!**

* * *

You then huffed away to a nearby tree and jumped into one of the higher branches. After an hour of sitting there, you fall asleep, ignoring the cries of Naruto and Sakura who were trying to persuade you to come down. They look at you in surprise, wondering after all of their yelling, you had managed to go to sleep.

Naruto speaks first. "Hey, Sakura-chan, why do you think Liu acts so moody all of a sudden? She has done this before, you know."

"I don't know for sure, Naruto." said Sakura with a sigh. "Kakashi-sensei wants us to rain for the Exams, but we can't all train if Liu isn't there…"

"Sakura you are so annoying." said Sasuke, who had just walked over to your tree.

"Oh, can you all just shut up? I'm trying to sleep here, if you _don't_ mind. I don't need to train because I know that I'm better than you without trying, so there is no need for you to wait around for me. I can train on my own, without the help of little nuisances like yourself, Naruto, and Sasuke." you say, your eyes still closed, a little too cockily.

Kakashi walked over, reading his book. "Come on, you guys can't get stronger unless you actually try to train!"

"Kakashi, you know that that is a load of _crap_." you say, stretching and opening your eyes. You look down at them. "I'll teach you guys a new move if you promise to leave me alone until the Chuunin exams."

"WOO-HOO! A NEW JUTSU! YES!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto…" said Sakura, annoyed.

_This is going to be a long day…_ "Okay, as you know, I am about the same age as you, but I definitely own you on experience."

You jump out of the tree and land gracefully on the ground. You had done a backflip over them and landed facing them. You put your hands together. "Now, I call this justu the 'Body Freeze'. It is used to immobilize enemies, and it stops them and freezes them in their tracks. I need one of you to be used as an example…" Kakashi walks over to you, obviously looking bored. "Okay, Kakashi, I need you to run at me with everything you've got."

Kakashi runs at you with amazing speed. As you say, "Watch the pro, children, and you will see a master at work…" You start to dodge Kakashi as he stabs at you with a kunai and his fists. You jump into a tree and wait for Kakashi to follow you up. Naruto, Sakura, and a bored Sasuke looked up at the tree. While Kakshi got on the branch, you 

jumped backwards on the branches hoping he would follow you. You knew you couldn't outrun him so as soon as he was five feet away, so you run towards him and bring your left hand forward with your pointer and middle finger out, covered in chakra as you manage to dodge Kakashi as he tries to slash you and poke him in the arm.

Kakashi froze in the middle of the punch, just as you had planned. "Normally this jutsu is used on the ground, while the enemy is running at you, and you have to risk getting hurt to get them. Thank you Kakashi, for your support." you say, as you looking at Team 7 and releasing the jutsu on Kakashi.

"Wow that was so COOL!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and says, "You are SUCH a _**LOSER**_, Naruto." You could practically feel the capital letters in his voice.

Naruto was getting pissed. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO ACT LIKE A _**JERK**_, SASUKE!"

You were so angry on the inside that you had exploded. Your outside facial expression did not change, however. "Naruto, Sasuke…!" You say menacingly as they froze, due to your Body Freeze Jutsu, as you had touched them with both hands, and you decided to walk over to them and take out a kunai and place it at their throats, ignoring Sakura's pleas to stop.

Frozen in place, Naruto and Sasuke couldn't move a muscle, but they could move their eyes. Naruto's eyes were so wide that you thought they were going to pop out of his head. Sasuke's eyes were a little wider than they have ever been in their entire life, besides when he was a kid.

"I am this close…_**THIS CLOSE**_ TO BREAKING YOUR _**NECKS**_!" you yell. "AND I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME, AS LONG AS I KNOW, WHEN I'M DEAD, THAT YOU TWO ARE DEAD FROM THE WORLD! WHO KNOWS! I MIGHT BE SAVING SOMEONE THE TROUBLE OF KILLING YOU! MAYBE NOT! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I GIVE UP!" you storm off into the direction of town, leaving everyone in the vicinity with scared looks on their faces. You stop and turn around. "I am _**NOT**_ going to teach you that jutsu."

An hour later, and you were sitting at the local ramen bar, Ichiraku Ramen. No one was there except for Iruka, who was looking at his ramen with downcast eyes. You scoot closer to him. "Say, Iruka."

"Hm?" he says uninterestedly. He started to poke his ramen. You saw a vein twitch in his head. You assumed he was having an anime moment.

"Well, I want to know if…" you were cut off by the sound of Naruto coming in and saying,

"RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!"

You twitch your eye. A song then gets in your head…

"_Help, I need somebody,  
Help, not just anybody,  
Help, you know I need someone, help. _

When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me.

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze.  
But every now and then I feel so insecure,  
I know that I just need you like I've never done before.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me.

When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oooooh."

When that song had finished, everyone was looking at you. You tilt your head to one side, not understanding what they meant by that. Then it hit you. "Oh! Did I… sing aloud?" you ask. Everyone in the vicinity nodded. _Oh, great…! _**Okay, please review!**


	11. Apology to Readers

Hello, my precious readers! I apologize for being gone for two or three years. I am not sure what happened that stopped me from writing, but it may have been that I mainly wrote during the summer, to when I had time during the year to write them. Now I have started my fourth semester of college (end of my second year, to those who don't know), and I have begun to think of a **BRAND SPANKING NEW STORY**! Yes, that's right! I have an **ORIGINAL** story up in my head, and I plan on sharing it with you all! I do not know when I'll be writing it, or when I will post it, but I will not give this story up as I did my others.

As to those who wonder why I stopped writing… it may have been a lack of energy, or moral support. During the times that I was writing, I was in a very bad state of mind, and I was very, very lonely. So when I got tired of being online all day with nobody else, I just got away from the computer altogether. But, I suppose you could say that I am BACK!

My new, original story is a science fiction, action, and adventure story. I hope all you readers out there will enjoy it as much as I do, and it's not even down on paper/computer yet!

With all my heart, I sincerely apologize to all those who wrote me, telling me how good I was at writing, and who kept my spirits up with your kind reviews.


End file.
